Behind Closed Doors
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: Pacifica Northwest is a rich, snotty, brat. Just another link in the world's worst chain. But after the events of the Northwest Mansion Mystery, Dipper begins to doubt that. And their might just be another reason for Pacifica's snotty attitude in the past. Plus, we can all imagine how angry her father is after she lets the townsfolk in... (Possible DP/PN. WARNING: Abuse)
1. A Slap to the Face

**Chapter 1- A Slap to the Face**

Pacifica Northwest saw the last of the partygoers out, smiling and thanking. She was surprised to realized how sincere she was. Dipper was right, letting the townsfolk into the party was great. Speaking of Dipper…

"Hey Pacifica!" She turned. Dipper stood by the grand doors, redressed into usual blue vest, red shirt, and gray shorts. Didn't make him any less cute, she couldn't help think.

"Dipper!" She greeted. He gave her grin.

"I had a great time today, honestly. I think the townsfolk did too." He said. He put a hand on her should. "What did you did today, it was good. It was the right thing to do. You are not like your parents. You are good person." His eyes bored into hers.

"Thank You." She said softly. Dipper blushed faintly.

"Well, I better get going. It's really late." He checked his watch. 2:52 am. "Well technically it's really early." Pacifica giggled. "See ya around Pacifica!" He grinned.

"See you around too, dork." She said, with an eye roll but a sincere smile. He laughed and gave her a nod, than walked out of the mansion and into the darkness. She stared after him and then turned to see that Dipper had been the last guest to leave. She flinched upon hearing the grand doors slam behind her.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!" The young heiress's blood turned to ice. Her father and mother stood off to the side, their faces ablaze with anger. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Preston roared. Pacifica hesitated. The small bell rang, its sound ringing in her ears. She found herself scampering forward in front of her parents. She looked at the floor, her stomach flipping in fear.

"Sir?" She said timidly.

"Don't 'sir' me! You know what you did wrong!" He yelled. Pacifica's fear turned to anger and she raised her head to glare at her father.

"Wrong? Wrong?" She cried. "What I did was right! It saved the guests!"

"YOU RUINED OUR REPUTATION!"

"You ruined your own reputation! And If anything, I saved it! Letting townsfolk in showed compassion, and saved the wealthy guests from being stuck as wood! They and their family's would have sued you! You should be grateful!" A second after the words left her mouth she realized she had gone too far. Preston's hand came down upon her cheek, pain searing through her face. Pacifica stumbled backward, clutching her cheek. She stared up at her father in shock.

"That should serve as a reminder to obey us." He said.

"I'm not scared of you!" She hissed. Preston's slapped her face again. She gasped and fell backwards, hitting the hard ground beneath her.

"Get up." He growled. She didn't move. "I SAID GET UP!" He sent a kick into her ribs. She gasped in pain again, but scrambled to her feet. Preston grabbed her by the hair. "You _will_ learn to obey us, whether you want to or not." His breath was hot on her face, his face twisted in anger. She nodded in fear. Preston released her, making her stumble backward once again. Pacifica blinked rapidly to fight the tears, they would only make her father angrier. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He yelled. She obliged right away, lifting the skirt of her dress and running up the stairs and through the halls of the mansion. Despite the pain, Pacifica reached her room in minutes, slamming the door behind her. She sunk to the ground against her door, tears running down her face and stinging her hurt cheek. She buried her face letting the tears come and the sobs shake her shoulders.


	2. All Hope is Lost

**Chapter 2- All Hope is Lost**

Dawn came all to soon, and left Pacifica with no sleep. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself off the floor, where she had spent the night. She groaned in pained and stumbled into her bathroom. She gulped down water, giving relief to her dry throat, then walked out and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She never saw her reflection in the mirror. She never saw that her blonde hair what matted and blood soaked. She never saw the giant bloody bruise on her cheek. That didn't mean she didn't know it was their, she just hadn't seen it. She didn't want to see either. That would only prove it was their, and what happened last night (earlier that morning, technically) wasn't just a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately, her fantasy of it only being a nightmare had to come to a stop all to soon.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST. GET DOWN HERE!" Her father's voice sent chills down her spine. Pacifica hesitated. What if she just didn't come? But it would do no good. Her father would only stomp up here and drag her out. Their was no point in delaying the inevitable. She took in a deep breath and then opened the door and race downstairs.

"Fa- Father." She stuttered, reaching his office. He stood from his chair and walked around his desk, till he was standing directly in front of her. Pacifica felt as if she was a small bug at the base of his feet, and he was debating whether or not to squash her.

"What took you so long, girl?" Preston asked.

"My room is on the other side of the mansion. You know that." Preston's hand came across her cheek once again.

"Don't talk back to me girl!" He yelled.

"But- but- you asked a questio-." Her father shoved her backwards.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He screamed. Pacifica flinched and shut her mouth. Her mother walked in.

"Preston, what is going on?" She froze when she saw the scene. Pacifica pleaded with her eyes for her mother to help her. For a minute it looked like she would do something, but then she frowned and walked to Preston's side.

"Mom-." She started, but her father hit her. She stared up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Pacifica you look terrible." Priscilla's voice did not hold any sympathy, only cold disgust. "And why are you still wearing that terrible dress? I said sea-foam green, not that terrible purple." Pacifica whimper and felt tears prick her eyes. Not because of her mother's comments, but because she had picked father's side over hers. It seemed all hope for her was lost.

"You disobeyed you Mother, and you disobeyed myself. You are a disappointment. You are no daughter of mine." Preston's voice felt like freezing icicles being stabbed into her heart. She felt tears running down her bloodied face, but a bubbling anger in the pit of her stomach.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'LL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU NEVER LOVED ME ANYWAYS! I HATE YOU! I'M LEAVING! FOREVER!" She started to bolt out the door, but she felt her father's strong hand grab her dress and lift her off her feet. "LET GO OF ME!" She struggled but could tell it was no use.

"THAT IS IT!" Her father threw her down on the ground. Pacifica screamed in pain as she landed flat on her stomach. She felt her wrist snap as she tried to brace herself. "You are grounded to your room till you learn how to be a proper Northwest!" Preston yelled. "I'm taking away your phone, laptop and tv!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged the screaming girl upstairs and to her room. It was relief when they reached her room, and her father dropped her on the floor. She distantly heard him snatch up her electronics, the slam the door behind him and lock it. Pacifica didn't move, and it came as great relief when unconinsioness swept over her.

 **Sorry for another depressing chapter. But thanks for reading! More Chapter's coming soon. Please review!**

 **~ Royal-Phoenix 700**


	3. Everything Changes

**Chapter 3- Everything Changes**

Pacifica woke and instantly regretted it. Pain was seeing through her chest, wrist, and cheek. She was distantly aware of soft hands dabbing at her cheek, but did not fully comprehend whet was going on around her. It 3 minutes later that Pacifica opened her puffy red eyes and tried to sit up.

"Relax, honey." Came a soft voice. "You don't want to hurt yourself." Pacifica blinked up her. It was maid, a maid that she had never knew existed and probably treated terribly, that was tending to her cheek. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but she only managed to choke out one question.

"Why are doing this?" The maid stared at her confusion.

"Cause you're hurt, sweetie." She said. Pacifica shook her head, ignoring the pain that it caused her.

"I mean, why are you helping me? I never treated you well, I've been terrible to all the maids and butlers that are my parent's slaves. You have no reason to help me." Her voice shook. The maid stroked her hair gently.

"Cause sometimes we have do what is right, and forget the past. Yes, you may have been rude to the workers before, but you are but a young girl. It is not your fault that your parents raised you to believe certain things. And it is obvious much of your opinions have changed." Pacifica ran a hand over rough cheek.

"Yeah." She felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and her eyelids drooped. The maid noticed.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie. It's been a long day." She said gently.

"One last thing." Pacifica said sleepily. "What's your name?" The maid looked surprised but gave her small smile.

"Andrea."

"Thank you, Andrea." Pacifica said, than gave in to the tempting pull of sleep. Andrea planted and a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Pacifica." She whispered, then left the room.

The next two days slowly. Andrea tried everything she could on Pacifica's injuries but nothing seemed to help. She had banged the young teen's wrist, but their was nothing that seemed to help her cheek or the pain in her chest. She was pretty sure Pacifica had a broken a rib. Her parent's never came to see her, which Pacifica could help but feel relief at. It was the third day changed everything.

"GET DOWN HERE GIRL!" Her father's voice rang through the mansion. Pacifica's heart skipped a beat. The bell rang. Pacifica felt a jolt of anger and stubbornness.

"NO. I WILL NOT." She yelled back. She heard him start to stomp up the stairs and realized the consequences of her actions. He door burst open. He father didn't say a word, but grabbed her by the hair and dragged her downstairs, ignoring her protests. She gasped in relief when he dropped her on the office floor. She could feel blood seeping down her skull and onto the back of her neck. Her father loomed over her, his expression furious.

"Imagine how FURIOUS I was, when I discovered their's been maids going in and out of your room, _helping_ you!" Preston yelled.

"I don't have to imagine." Pacifica growled back. Her father kicked her, sending a jolt of pain through her ribs.

"Don't talk back to me girl! You are now completely grounded! Nobody will have access to your room except me. One meal will be taken to you once a day, by ME. And NO ONE is to help clean your wounds." He reached down and yanked to bandage of her wrist, and making Pacifica let out a shriek of pain and clutch her wrist. "Quit being a baby." Preston sneered. "Oh, one more thing. You are unofficially disowned and cut off from the family fortune until you get you're act together." He grabbed Pacifica by her collar and dragged to her room. She didn't try and struggle against her father, only trying to brace herself for when she banged into something. Her father released her on the floor of her room once again, and then slammed the door, bolted it, and locked it with a key only he had. Pacifica goaded in pain and hauled herself off the ground, wobbling on her feet. She stumbled across the room and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Her father's words repeated in her head. _"You are unofficially disowned and cut off from the family fortune until you get you're act together._ " Pacifica knew that the only reason it was 'unofficial' was because they didn't want the public to hear about it. She remembered what he had said the other day. _"You are no daughter of mine."_ And her own words, _"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'LL GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU NEVER LOVED ME ANYWAYS! I HATE YOU! I'M LEAVING! FOREVER!"_ Pacifica knew what she had to do. She blew bloody hair out of her face. The only problem would be doing it.


End file.
